Victory
by Arrastrago
Summary: She would prove them all wrong, she would win no matter what ONESHOT


The training center was dark that night. The monsters had all gone into hiding and the SeeD trainees back to their dorms. It was quiet except for the occasional sound of crickets chirping.

Even with the monsters asleep it was a dangerous place at night. Once false step could awaken a dazed rampage and make short work of even the hardiest fighter.

The noise was marked by the opening of a door. It screeched on its non-oiled wheels, as the door was further shoved open.

The figure gave a look of caution to the surroundings. No doubt that noise had woken up even the deepest of sleepers.

But yet there was no sound; no growling of a raldo, or a hiss of a grat. Things were looking good.

Not bothering to close the door the figure walked into the densely vegetated hangar. She wanted to prove herself the others. The ones that made fun of her because of her red eyes and white hair. She wanted to prove them how capable she was of taking down a monster and proving to them that she wasn't a feeble Albino.

ALL STUPID 

She took out her shuriken and glanced around. The room was the home of one of the greatest and most feared monsters in the entire world. The only problem now was to find it and bring it down.

She ran through the maze of groves until she came to the wall at the other end. Even with her quick trekking, she knew that she would have been able to see a monster of that size. She cursed her luck; perhaps she would just try again tomorrow night.

And then the ground shook beneath her feet. The unmistakable thuds of giant footsteps sounded behind her. She could hear the other monsters wake up and give cries of fear as they ran for safety.

DANGER 

Fujin did an about face and looked up at the gargantuan that was T-Rexar. It's orange hide stood out in the darkness, showing how big it really was. It was a good fifteen feet taller than she was, and its jaws were so huge that it could swallow her in a gulp if it wanted. It lunged at her with it's maw open wide.

She rolled to the side to dodge the attack and looked over in time to see the giant teeth fly by. The stupid animal charged for another fifty feet before it realized it hadn't caught its target. It turned around and let out another roar. Seeing that it was showing its broadside it was open to attack.

ATTACK 

Fujin knew that the monster was open, but also at this position she could be swiped away by it's tail. She pulled her giant shuriken out and threw it at the monsters side.

The T-Rexar uttered a growl of minimal pain as the spikes of the shuriken glanced it's skin and returned to Fujins hand. She returned the dinosaur's scowl with on of her own. A normal attack couldn't pierce that skin.

T-Rexar gave chase once again and opened its jaws in the same manner, trying to scoop her up once more. Fujin took a chance and leaped at her foe.

"You blasted dinosaur!" She timed her jump right as she landed on the creature's back. She pulled out her shuriken again and brought it down on the beast's scaly back.

Flecks of blood hit her face as she managed to inflict a small irritating wound on the monster. She smiled at her small victory when with a jolt she was thrown from the dinosaur's back. Upon hitting the ground she rolled a few feet before she lay still, sprawled on the ground.

The T-Rexar's poor sight worked in Fujin's favor. Even though she was hurt from the fall if she kept still it would loose track of her and hopefully turn its back away.

That didn't happen.

Using its long arms it brought its talons down on her. She was quick enough to dodge the first swipe but her wound got the better of her and when the second claw came down.

2948395843958930

A Loner, that was what she was. She had always been different from the others. With her appearance, she had been shunned by the other children while growing up. That was probably the reason why she had become so reclusive when she came to the Garden.

She thought that they would be open minded, that they would look to her for her abilities rather than her appearance.

It was whispered in the hallways.

"I didn't know they were so desperate." She heard one day as she was walking through the hallways.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that they're reviving the dead to fight along SeeDs. But then again, it's gotta be useful. They don't feel any pain or anything."

"What if she's normal stupid? You ever think of that?"

"No normal person has eyes like that. Maybe if she's not dead then maybe she's some new breed of monster…"

Fujin brought her fist up to his face. In one foul blow she knocked the idiot out and sent him sprawling on the floor.

No one would ever again criticize her. No one would talk down of her abilities or her appearance. Never again.

329482930483294892348093432

With inhuman strength Fujin brought her arm up to throw the arm closest to her off course, but the beast's claws came down.

She was drowning in an ocean of pain. Her scream raked the room as one of the talons dug itself into what used to be her left eye. Blood splurted from the wound and she roared in anger as she took her hands and bent the claw back.

There was a snap.

The T-Rexar roared in response to the pain and that it's prey had inflicted a nasty wound upon it. It backed away but then brought it's jaws down upon the blood stained youth. Fujin jumped back and grabbed her Shuriken before bringing it up and letting it's points sink into the upper jaw of the monster. The T-Rexar tried to shake away his opponent and bit down upon her. Fujin brought her arm back but the moment it opened its jaws she went back to stabbing it in it's mouth.

Blood flew everywhere as the ancient dinosaur and the albino fought. Fujin continued her same relentless attack while the monster now played on the defensive. Countless buckets of blood covered the teenager and the ground. But the dinosaur was slowing down; it's blood loss finally getting to it.

STRIKE 

With one swift movement she pulled her shuriken out and brought it down on the T-Rexar's neck. She continued to slash at the skin; smiling with a look of frenzy every time she struck and blood sprayed out.

She would win.

4958948594895493583409

The noise resounding in the room of the screams and roars of monsters alerted the SeeD canidates. Seifer and Squall both rushed in ahead of the rest and stepped into the now quiet vegetation.

"What do you think it was?"

"Probably just two monsters," Squall was accustomed to nightly wake ups, "that's all."

"Think you can handle yourself?" Seifer gave Squall a look that showed no concern.

"You should ask yourself that question…"

The two made their way through the jungle until they came across a clearing.

Blood stained the floor, there was a gurgling noise up ahead, whatever spilled it was still adding more life to the ground. They rounded the corner; bracing themselves for whatever would confront them.

Two gunblades hit the floor with dull thuds.

Someone sat upon the blood soaked carcass of a T-Rexar. The person him (her?) self was covered head to toe in blood. She gleefully kicked the monsters head into view and smiled at the two men.

"VICTORY!"


End file.
